User blog:Beastman Firefox/kamek vs. Twilight sparkle
Physco: Magic..An ability not everyone can do. A single spell can turn the tides in battle. But may the most powerful magic user wins. Beastman: It's Twilight Sparkle, The princess of friendship and the Element of magic. Physco: And Kamek, An old but powerful magikoopa. Beastman: I'm beastman the funny researcher and my brother Physco, the serious researcher. Physco: And our first battle is underway...Analyzing their armor, weapons, and skills to see who truly wins this death battle! Beastman: For reasearch will be using the comics, tv show season 1 thru 8 for Twilight and the canon games for kamek. Kamek (cue Broswer's theme) Physco: The Mushroom kingdom has always been attacked by the most dangerous villain in the world. Beastman: The Koopa king also known as Broswer. He's a really powerful turtle that breathes fire..hey I breathe fire too..we must be related. Physco: He may be powerful but he has been defeated many times before by mario and his friends...but he come close to victory thank to a special person who took care of him when he was just a baby. Beastman: That special who went though everything to keep him happy...and that guy is the great and powerful kamek! (Kamek's laugh while Paper Mario: Sticker Star Malevolent Magikoopa plays) Physco: Kamek is a Magikoopa. Koopas are the turtle troops in Broswer's army aside of the goombas. They're so many types of them but the rarest are the magikoopas, Koopas with the ability to cast magic. Beastman: Kamek is the strongest out of all of them, before the battle of between Peach and broswer, Kamek once ruled over the mushroom kingdom. Once he heard about the star childrens, 7 babies with unbeliveable power, He want them all for his own selfish needs. Since he is all great and powerful he had to succeed right? Physco: Why are they're so many Mario games then? Beastman: Good point...so he failed but he did get the big baby koopa and took great of him. Great as in turning him into a dangerous monster! Physco: He was stopped by Yoshi who was- Beastman burst out laughing Beastman: You mean to tell me that the most powerful magikoopa lost to a Yoshi?! That's the most funniest thing I ever heard! Physco: Plus while carrying baby Mario. Beastman: Wow...I don't usually feel sorry for certain characters...but sorry kamek. Physco: You'll change your mind once you know what his capable off, He is top rank in broswer's army. Beastman: Wonder how he pull that off? Physco: As broswer right hand man, his job is to maintain his army and send orders, he also try to stop mario from getting to broswer's castle. He's so powerful that he send Mario flying with one spell, one shot Mario's brother Luigi, change the battlefield making it difficult for our heros to beat the koppalings, fire magic spheres at opponents, summon allies and turn about anything into a goomba or koopa. Beastman:Wish I that abillity...I'll turn things into gems! Mmmmmm~ gems. Physco: You know... I have the ability to summon gems right? Beastman: Wait what?! Why didn't you tell me? Physco: You never asked. Beastman: Well what are cha waiting for mate? Hook your brother up with them gems bro! Physco use his magic to summon a plate of gems in front of Beastman Beastman: Yay!!!! Beastman starts munching down on the plate of gems leaving Physco slowly shake his head Physco: While his magic is his speciality, he himself in pretty strong. Able to pick up a giant hammer that seem to be about 5 times bigger than him. Smart enough to build a time machine,Durable enough Survive drowning into lava, and... Well thats it.. Thats all of his best feats. Beastman finished eating and gulp down the last bits of the gems. Beastman: That's it? I thought there's more about the guy? Physco: well that because he hardly change thoughout his life in the games.Lots of appearances but hardly any changes. Beastman: Oh. So what are his weaknesses? Physco: Well he is overconfident, rude, cranky,a slow thinker, and he's old. Sometimes he aslo shoots out the wrong spell that would be beneficial to the opponent by accident. But his biggest problem is that he's not a solo fighter. He mostly shows up with either one or two minons, and with brower at times and still loses. Meaning that he's not only not a solo fighter but is far weaker that the seven star children. Physco: But with a good team and ans d